Dear Sasuke
by illbeyourhimitsu
Summary: Sasuke has been in love with Naruto ever since they met, and Naruto has only just realized. Too afraid to face him, he writes a letter of apology. AU, fluffy. Rated T for Naruto's bad language.
1. Dear Sasuke

**I like letterfics. So I wrote one. **

**Not sure if I'll continue this. Might make it a two shot or three shot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I don't have the imagination to come up with something like that. *laugh***

Dear Sasuke

_Dear Sasuke._

_You are a complete and utter bastard. That is all I have to say._

_I'm joking, obviously. I would not write a letter if that was all I had to say. I could say that to you in person. Well, I say it all the time anyway.  
>I'm guessing from that first sentence you already know that this is from me, Naruto. Yeah. I have a couple things to say to you, dickhead. And ask you, and stuff.<em>

_So how old were we, went we met? When we first met. A reaaally long time ago. I dunno how many years it was exactly, but we were in kindergarten, weren't we? Yeah. You stole my lunch. Nice way of introducing yourself, bastard. _

_You stole my lunch and I beat the shit out of you. Before you come find me and beat me up, I'm joking! Don't kill me. I got in about one kick before it ended up you being the one beating the shit out of me. Bastard._

_And then Primary school, you were in my class. The dickhead who stole my lunch and beat me up for no reason was in my class. You were in every. Single. Class. Every. Single. Year. Every single class since kindergarten. And we hated each other. At least, that's what I thought. I mean, we were practically shouting at each other every day. Or, I was. You just kind of…sat there and always came back with a worse insult than the one you said before. Not to mention your persistent glaring. I didn't understand you. You know, I think I'll never understand you. I would've understood if we had actually met first. But it wasn't that. You just tortured me for no reason. I had a reason to hate you, though. You tortured me every day and everyone loved you. Especially the girl of my dreams, Sakura Haruno. The most beautiful girl in school, pink hair and emerald eyes, amazing figure…Oh, I'll stop now. Anyway, she had a massive crush on you, like every other girl in the universe. It bothered you. I thought it was just because she clung to you like glue, but I think it was probably something else. Well, now I _know _it's something else. I didn't suspect anything then. I didn't suspect a thing in fifth grade. After all, I was ten and stupid. I know what you're thinking. 'You're still stupid.' Get your head out of your arse, Sasuke. _

_So, that day, you asked me why I liked her. _

"_She's pretty." That's what I said._

_And you remember what _you_ said, you idiot? _

"_I'm pretty too." Dafuck? WHAT THE FUCK, SASUKE? _

"_You're a guy, though..." _

"_So if I were a girl, you'd like me too?" I misunderstood you, but looking back, I know now. I thought you were saying I was a terrible person, or something like that. 'Cos you said that a lot anyway._

"_Well… I guess she's smart as well." _

"_So am I." _

"_Whatever! I don't know why, I just like her. Jesus!" _

_I think it should've been obvious then, but I guess I was a little dim witted. Don't you dare think '_Very_ dim witted.' Anyway, so I was a bit oblivious. _

_I think the next time something like this happened was three years later, in high school, when I first started going out with Sakura. _

"_I can't believe you're going out with her…" You said to me, after I told you the _amazing_ news. _

"_What? Why?" _

"_Because we've known her for years, and she's rejected you more times than you can count without hesistation."_

"_Shut up. You see, Sasuke, when you have this strange feeling called love," You flinched at that, which I didn't notice at the time, though looking back now, I remember it clearly, "You tend to tolerate the person you love no matter what they're like or what they've done in the past." I told you. Wooow…I was a douche. Maybe because it was because I had just gotten my first girlfriend ever. I felt a little smug._

"_I know that." You said._

"_Whaaat? You mean you've been in love?" I could barely get that, really. I mean, you have feelings? _

"_I _am _in love."I think you kinda blurted that out in annoyance. I don't blame you. _

"_Who? Is it a girl at our school?" God, I was dumb._

"_No." _

"_Then who? Who? WHO?" _

"_You wouldn't believe me if I told you." You sighed. Yeah, I would sigh as well._

"_Why? But if I don't even know them, why don't you just tell me? I am your best friend, right?"_

"_Forget about it." _

_But I didn't. I asked you just about every day. But you never told me. You just acted the same. Insulting me and fighting me 24/7. _

_Which brings us to our next…um…I don't know what to call it. The next time I should have caught on. We were fifteen years old._

_There was this TV show .I was at your place and we watched it together. _

_And it just happened to have a guy kissing another guy._

"_Whoa." I said. It was unexpected. _

"_What? You a homophobe?" You asked me, straight away. I didn't even notice the panic in your voice._

"_No. I just didn't expect that. I did not think that guy was gay." _

_You said nothing. _

_Later there was something that one of the characters said that made you sigh. _

"_It's much easier to humiliate, degrade and just about shit all over someone than to actually admit that you love them!" _

"_What?" I asked you, after you sighed. You'd been doing that a lot lately._

"_Just…" _

"_Just what?" _

"_I can relate to that." _

"_Eh? I don't think there's someone you humiliate, is there?" Wow. Really? Did I really say that? To that you turned your head and just looked at me like I was the dumbest person alive._

_Yes, I know I was oblivious. I know. I'm sorry, I am so sorry. So I how did I realize? _

"_She broke up with you?"You know who._

"_She said she was tired of me." _

"_Tired of you? Four years and she suddenly decides she's 'tired' of you?"_

"_Yeah." _

_And you asked me if I was okay._

"_I don't think I ever _actually_ loved her." _

"_That's great." That's what you said, Sasuke. And then everything clicked into place just then. That you…love…me. All the things you had ever said, the hints you had _very_ subtly dropped. And you know what happened. I froze, made up some lame excuse and ran away._

_I couldn't think of anything else for the next couple hours. I realized how dumb I was, and because I just can't face you in person I decided to write a letter instead. I'd type it, but I don't have a printer._

_I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for being such an oblivious fool. I don't know how the hell you could have been in love with me for I don't know how many years. You know, come to think of it, you've never had a girlfriend. _

_I don't know what you'll do after this. What if I'm wrong? Wow, that would __suck__ be embarrassing. I know I'm going to hesitate just before I put this into your locker. _

_- Naruto _

_P.S. Why didn't you tell me, you bastard? _

Naruto's hand trembled, clutching the letter. He had read and reread it over and over.

_Just do it! _Naruto thought, and shoved the folded letter into the crack of the locker door, letting it fall into Sasuke's locker. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted dark blue duck-butt hair, and immediately fear kicked in. Fear of what, he wasn't sure. Naruto quickly hid behind the corner, watching as his best friend approached his locker.

Sasuke unlocked his locker, and a look of confusion crossed his face as he took out the letter, raising his head to look around for anyone who might've put it in there. Naruto gulped as Sasuke read the letter, his heart pounding. What if he was wrong? What if Sasuke wouldn't forgive him and he'd lose his best friend?  
>Naruto waited until Sasuke finished reading, watching him shake his head, smile, fold the letter back up and put it back into his locker. Naruto sighed, and turned to walk away.<p>

What now?


	2. Dear Naruto

**This chapter is a lot shorter than the last one, and it's probably not as good… Oh weeell!**

**Let me know if I should write a third chapter or not, something like a year later, maybe? I don't know, you decide. **

**Thanks for the reviews! Much appreciated. :3**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, but if you read this you'll find out who does. **

Dear Naruto

That day, Naruto had completely avoided Sasuke. He wasn't sure if it was just luck, or maybe Sasuke hadn't bothered to come talk to him. That was…fine. Absolutely fine. At least…that's what he tried to convince himself all day. Okay, yes, so he missed Sasuke's company. Didn't mean he was in love with him.

So when he opened up his locker to get his bag, he wasn't expecting a folded up, lined paper marked 'For Naruto.'

He slowly opened it up, slightly afraid of the contents.

Inside was a hastily, yet neatly written letter to him.

_Dear Naruto,_

_You are an airhead. And I'm not a bastard. You really expect me to tell you? I didn't even have to, and look how well that's turned out. I haven't talked to you since yesterday. Thanks for replying to my texts, douche. _

_I don't really feel like taking a stroll on memory lane, but since you did, I will._

_Kindergarten. I think your memory has gone haywire. That was _my _lunch, not yours. You took it from my bag. You probably thought it was yours for some dumb reason. But anyway, I did find you interesting. Being in your class was never boring. I thought I was just intrigued by your behaviour, but when I found out you liked Sakura…I was jealous. I had no idea why. I was the smartest ten year old and I had no idea what was going on. I worked it out quickly, though. _

_But you know what, Naruto? You were the one who decided we were best friends, and you were the one who never left my side. Why? Because honestly, it was heart wrenching. _Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that. Sasuke sounded like a school girl in love. He was, except for the 'girl' part. Over him!_ If you weren't there all the time maybe I could've gotten over you. Maybe. _

_So maybe you should mull that over. Why did we stay together for all those years? _

_I had to scribble this in class quickly after I got your letter. _Scribble? His handwriting was as neat as ever, Naruto thought.

_Apology accepted, though. _

_From Sasuke, your very handsome best friend. _

_P.S. Think about it. _Very_ handsome. _

Naruto pursed his lips at that last sentence. Sasuke never joked. Ever. Maybe it wasn't a joke, and Sasuke was actually expecting him to like him back? As if...  
>Naruto put the letter into his bag and slung his bag over his shoulder. Everyone else had already left. Well…Almost everyone. Naruto turned to walk out the door, only to come face to face with Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke spoke softly, warily, as if not to scare him. "Hey." Naruto blinked, feeling slightly offended. Didn't Sasuke believe he still going to be his friend? Okay, so maybe he had avoided him for a day or so.

"Hi." Naruto ran a hand through his blond hair, clenching a few strands, looking down at the floor, avoiding Sasuke's gaze.

"Did you read it?" Sasuke asked, his voice barely audible, as he began walking towards him.

"Yeah." Naruto muttered.

"And you thought about it?" Naruto looked up to find Sasuke only a step away.

"I, uh, only just read it a second ago." Naruto took a step back to bump into the lockers. Sasuke had him trapped. Sasuke stared at him, his onyx eyes piercing into him.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke leaned forward and… pecked Naruto on the lips. A chaste kiss left Naruto frozen.

"At least let me have that." Sasuke mumbled, ruffling his hair nervously.  
>Naruto ran up to him and gave him a soft punch on the arm.<br>"Where do you think you're going, bastard?"

"Uh, home?"

"Without me?"  
>Sasuke gave him a shaky smile, "You wanna come with me? What if I do something?"<br>"Something?"  
>"Something like that before…" Naruto's mouth opened slightly, his face flushing bright red, "I've been holding back for quite some time now, you know. It doesn't help when you're around me all the time." He finished,<br>"B-but, wait, you're joking, right?" Naruto stammered. He would never admit to Sasuke that maybe…he didn't mind the thought of…_being_ with Sasuke.  
>As if Sasuke knew he was thinking this, he leant forward, snaking a hand around to the back of Naruto's neck, pulling him closer and crashing his lips against Naruto's. Sasuke slowly parted his lips, moving Naruto's against his own, sliding his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip.<br>A low moan escaped Naruto's throat, and he could feel the smirk in Sasuke's smirk. That was when he finally parted their lips and gave Sasuke a grimace.  
>"Just because I like you, doesn't mean you can take advantage of me!" He shouted, and Sasuke only smiled.<br>Naruto was shocked; Sasuke never smiled, only ever wore that patronizing smirk, but he was actually smiling! A genuine smile on his lips.  
>"You like me?"<br>Naruto immediately recognized his mistake and felt the heat travel to his cheeks.  
>"Shut up!" He yelled, storming off ahead.<br>He could he a low chuckle follow him as he walked off.


	3. Congratulations, Sasuke

**I tried my best to come up with a good ending. T-T Sorry if it's not satisfactory. Thank you for the reviews! 3 **

**This is very short, but I've got a bit of writer's block….heh. **

**Disclaimer: Really? Do you honestly think I own Naruto? I don't.**

Congratulations, Sasuke

_Dear Sasuke,_

_It's graduation today. Congratulatiooons! Did you know it's been an entire year since we got together? What's the word? Anniversary. Our anniversary. Ergh, that sounds so girly. But since you're incredibly girly, I bet it's important to you. I didn't get you anything. Sorry. I didn't forget, I just didn't know if I should get you anything or not. I can always make you cake, or something. I mean, you can make me cake. You should know by now that I can't cook. That's why when we get married, _you're_ the wife. Not to mention you use more gel for your hair than any of the girls in our school. Yeah, if it wasn't for the fact that you're taller than me and you got no boobs I would have mistaken you a girl when I met you. Or maybe not. 5 year olds don't have boobs. Not to mention that girls don't have that kind of brute strength._

_A lot has happened over the last year…Sakura tried to get you to date her, and then you revealed us by kissing me in front of the entire school. Sasuke…I think you tend to go over the too sometimes. And you're way too possessive. Honestly…_

_But hey, Sakura doesn't give up that easily. I bet she'll cling onto you at graduation the whole time. I don't think she understands the English language. But at least after school we probably won't see her again. Hopefully. _

_This will be just a quick letter; I don't have much time to write. Graduation is in an hour, and you've already gone. But I'm not giving this to you until after. Oh, hey, do you remember the last time I gave you a letter? That was to say sorry. And this is another apology letter. _

_Sasuke, I love you, and you know that, right? And…you love me? So…um…when you find your Ipod, please don't kill me. I didn't do it on purpose. I'm sorry! _

_From your one true love, Naruto. _

Naruto fished his phone out of his pocket as his ringtone went off.

"Yello!" He answered, his usual greeting.

"NARUTO!" Naruto snapped his phone shut promptly. Yeah, that was Sasuke. The one guy Naruto knew he would spend the rest of his life with. He knew that, because Sasuke was definitely going to kill him.

But Naruto had truly come to love Sasuke over the past year. Naruto chuckled at his own thoughts. He sounded like a girl, even in his mind.

Naruto watched Sasuke storm outside from the roof. When Sasuke turned around and spotted him, Naruto simply waved. He had locked the door to the roof, so he was safe. For a while. He dangled the keys in front of his face, letting Sasuke figure it out.

"When I get my hands on you, Naruto…!" Naruto could just hear him shout furiously.

"Love you too." He said with a laugh.

END.


	4. Sasuke's Ipod

**Due to popular demand, I have written a chapter on exactly what Naruto did to Sasuke's ipod. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

_Ohgodohgodohgodohgod Sasuke's going to kill me. _That was the only thought going through Naruto's mind. Sasuke's ipod lay on the floor in a broken mess, the screen shattered like broken glass.

Sasuke had already left for graduation, but he had turned the alarm on for Naruto. Since neither of them had any family, they were living together. It was nowhere near as suspicious as a guy and girl living together, so no one questioned it…well, until Sasuke made out with him in front of the entire school. Oh yeah, that raised a few questions. Anyway, when the alarm had gone off, Naruto had grabbed the alarm and threw it across the room, making it smash against the wall. Somehow the earphone cords must've tangled around the alarm clock's legs. That really woke Naruto up. Sasuke's ipod was filled with depressing emo songs, but it was almost as important to Sasuke as Naruto was. Which was a lot.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, furrowing his eyebrows, thinking hard. Sasuke really was going to kill him. Luckily he had gone early. Naruto would already be dead. Sasuke was one of the committee members that had to help set everything up. Or something like that. Naruto wasn't really listening when Sasuke was explaining it to him. Cos Sasuke's neck seemed really tasty at that moment.

Naruto smirked to himself remembering that, and reminded him of when the most he would do with Sasuke was maaaybe kiss him for like a millisecond.  
>Naruto noticed some papers on the counter. Come to think of it, the way they got together was because of a letter Naruto had given to Sasuke.<p>

Naruto grabbed a pen and shoved his keys into his pocket. He scribbled a letter quickly and folded it into an envelope.

"Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto turned and gave a nervous grin as he saw Sasuke behind him. Graduation had ended without a hitch. Naruto felt the letter in his pocket. He'd have to give it to him soon.

"Hey," Naruto walked towards him. Sasuke reached forward and lightly held Naruto's hand in his own. Naruto felt horribly guilty, after destroying Sasuke's ipod.

"I've got to help clean up, so you can leave already and I'll meet you at home later."

"Okay, but first..." Naruto grabbed the letter and handed it to him, "Here. You can read it later."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he glanced at it, and then smirked.

"Well, this brings back memories. Is this-"

"Yeaah…read it later, okay?" Naruto interrupted. "Alright, I'll see you later!" He ran off before Sasuke could question him any further.

Naruto ran up to the roof as soon as he got home and locked the door. Waiting for Sasuke, Naruto started to get nostalgic, leaving school. He thought about how furious Sasuke would be and then ran to the door, making sure it was locked. He didn't wanna die just yet.

Naruto fished his phone out of his pocket as his ringtone went off.

"Yello!" He answered, his usual greeting.

You know the rest…


End file.
